


Electricity

by 0anon0



Series: Pine Fresh [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathrooms, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Wood and Cedric Diggory meet in the prefects' bathroom, but something strange happens to them while they bathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or concepts; they belong to their respective creators. 
> 
> Note: Characters are written as older than 18 years of age.

"Pine fresh!" 

The door to the prefects' bathroom swung open, and Oliver Wood and Cedric Diggory stepped inside. While neither was a prefect, they both were Captains of their house's Quidditch team – Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, respectively – and so were accorded the privilege of using the room. Both Oliver and Cedric took advantage of this privilege, and so often met each other in the bathroom. Today, they had met on the way, and walked together to the prefects' bathroom, talking.

Once in the bathroom, Oliver and Cedric walked around the swimming pool-sized bath, turning on taps. Soon, the bath was filled with bubbles of assorted colours and sizes. Oliver and Cedric stripped out of their clothes, and slid into the water.

"This is the life!" Oliver sighed, as the hot water soothed his aching muscles.

"I know", Cedric agreed. "There's nothing like a good bath to ease away the aches and pains of Quidditch."

"You've gone old before you're time", Oliver teased. "I think I can see a bald patch!"

With a roar, Cedric dived at Oliver, catching the Gryffindor around his waist, and pulling him under the water. For a few seconds, the Quidditch Captains tussled underwater, before pulling apart, and surfacing. They gasped, laughing.

"I nearly got you that time", Cedric said.

"Nearly is the key word in that sentence", Oliver replied.

"I was just being nice", Cedric countered. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Sure", Oliver said, sarcastically.

After gambolling in the bath for a bit, Oliver and Cedric retired to their favourite spot, a niche in the corner of the bath, with seats, and jets of bubbles shot out under the surface of the water. They sat opposite each other, their backs to the jets of bubbles, relaxing. Suddenly, Oliver shivered as a wave of cold ran through him.

"I think I may be getting sick", he said to Cedric. "I felt cold all of a sudden. There's no way it's cold here."

"Don't worry about it", Cedric reassured his friend. "It was probably just a cold patch."

Oliver relaxed again.

"Better than a warm patch", he muttered, drawing a laugh from Cedric. "I'm happy your amused", he added.

Oliver leant back, and surveyed the bathroom through half-closed eyes. For a second, he thought he saw something flash through the water, but then he reconsidered. It wasn't like one of the merpeople could get in from the Black Lake. A small jolt of electricity shot though his abdomen. Nothing more than a bit of static electricity, Oliver thought to himself. Next to him, Cedric jerked suddenly, but Oliver ignored him, concentrating on the warmth of the water. Another jolt hit him, a bit lower than the first one. Oliver rubbed his midriff absently. The third was a bit stronger, and it coursed through Oliver, down to his groin. His cock twitched. Oliver glanced at Cedric, but saw that the Hufflepuff was preoccupied with his own thoughts.

The jolts continued in a regular pattern. Each one caused Oliver's cock to pump up a fraction more. Oliver decided that they couldn't be random. He opened his eyes fully, and looked down. The area where Oliver and Cedric sat was filled with bubbles. Oliver pushed some out of the way so that he could look underwater. He saw his cock twitch as another jolt hit him. Nothing else was there. Oliver guessed that it probably due to friction between the bubbles. He shrugged. It didn't feel bad, and didn't seem to have any ill effects, so he was happy to let it be. Oliver leant back again, closed his eyes, and let his mind drift. The jolts became more frequent, merging into a prickling sensation, not unlike pins and needles. They moved down to envelope Oliver's now fully hard cock. 

A low moan made Oliver open his eyes. With a start, he realised that he had made the noise. Quickly glancing at Cedric, he caught the Hufflepuff's eye, and looked away, embarrassed. When he looked back at Cedric a moment later, he saw that Cedric's eyes had slid down. Looking down himself, Oliver saw that while he had been occupied, the bubbles around the Captains had dissipated. Oliver's erect cock was visible for his friend to see. Blushing profusely, Oliver tried to look anywhere but at the Hufflepuff Captain's face. While his eyes shifted around nervously, Oliver noticed that Cedric also had an erection. Startled, Oliver looked up into Cedric's face. Cedric was blushing as well. 

"You don't happen to have pins and needles on your cock, do you?" Oliver asked softly. 

Cedric raised his eyebrows. 

"Yeah, I do", he replied. "How did you know?"

"I've got the same", Oliver confided. 

"It's really strange", Cedric said, "but at the same time, it feels good."

"It's not doing us any harm, I think", Oliver said, "and it's not like we're strangers to hard cocks. We're both guys, and this is a natural reaction."

Cedric didn't reply. His eyes were closed, and his lips were slightly parted. A low moan escaped them, but the Hufflepuff didn't seem to care.

Oliver looked back down at Cedric's cock. It was six and a half inches long, half an inch longer than Oliver's cock, and curved to the right. Unlike his own cock, Cedric was circumcised. As he looked, Cedric's cock pulsed. Suddenly deeply embarrassed, Oliver looked away. His eyes moved restlessly around the room, before he closed them again.

The electric prickling seemed to get into a pattern. Starting at the base of Oliver's cock, it would up until it reached the tip, before moving back down again. It nearly seemed like an invisible, electric hand was jerking him off. Slowly, this wave of electricity sped up, and as it did so, Oliver's breath came out shallower as he gradually got closer to cumming. His hands gripped the edge of the seat on either side of him. 

Oliver's eyes snapped open when he heard a moan from Cedric across from him. Cedric's head was thrown back, his mouth open. His hips thrust slightly as his cock was stimulated. Cedric lifted his head, and caught Oliver's eye with his wild ones. Seeing his friend in this state, was enough to push Oliver over the edge. With a yell, he came, jets of cum shooting into the water, before sinking down to the bottom of the bath. He watched as Cedric gritted his teeth, and let out a guttural moan. Then, with an involuntary thrust, Cedric's cock splurted out ropes of cum, that sank, to mingle with Oliver's.

The Captains stared at each other for a moment, as the electric prickling faded away. When their cocks had deflated, both Oliver and Cedric looked away, clearly embarrassed. Cedric shifted out of their niche to do a few laps, while Oliver pulled himself out of the bath, then joined the Gryffindor Keeper to towel himself dry. When they parted outside the prefects' bathroom, it was to regular goodbyes, without mention of what had happened. 


End file.
